1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connecting member for connecting two electronic components of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a cable is configured for connecting electronic components, such as a hard disk, a motherboard, or an optical disk drive in order for them to operate. The cable normally has a surplus portion when connected to the electronic components in order to assure the different distances between each component. The surplus portion of the cable takes up a lot of space in the housing, between these electronic components and can be disorderly placed in the electronic device.